


Merry Christmas, Eddie

by JustBeStill



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: And so does Eddie, Christmas, Christmas Time, Fluff, Holiday Cheer, M/M, Santa hats, Sweet Moments, Venom wears a Santa hat, happiness, lol, originally written Christmas 2018, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Venom pulls a prank on Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Merry Christmas, Eddie

Eddie sat on the couch, watching Christmas movies with Venom to get into the holiday spirit. This year, they were watching Home Alone. Venom was wrapped around the human, keeping him warm, even though Eddie had lit the fireplace for them.

The symbiote quickly grabbed a Santa hat from the bedside table and put it atop Eddie's head, laughing softly at the ridiculous look his human gave him as he snatched it off and put it on Venom instead.

He snuggled into his tired human, keeping out the cold and enjoying the company of his favorite host. "Merry Christmas, Eddie."


End file.
